¿Qué hubieras hecho en su lugar?
by Themis13
Summary: -Qué final tan malo- dijo -¿Por qué ella no lo acepto, si yo hubiera estando en su lugar...- -No deberias decir nada Sarah-


Sarah miraba hacia la ventana observando el árbol de afuera, se sentía extraña, y cada noche tenía esa sensación, suspiro por decima vez y se levanto dirigiéndose al nuevo cuarto de Toby, todo decorado de azul y blanco, se acerco a la cuna y lo miró dormir "es tan lindo" pensó, por alguna razón ya no se molestaba cuando tenía que cuidarlo, solo sentía que tenía que protegerlo, pero con esas necesidad también había llegado un vacio, como si le faltara algo realmente importante, como su hubiera olvidado algo crucial, acaricio la pequeña cabecita del bebe y tomo el libro rojo que estaba en una mesita junto a la cuna, cada noche ella se sentaba en la mecedora de la habitación de su hermano y le leía hasta que se durmiera, el niño la miraba con tanta emoción, a pesar de que Sarah dudaba que la entendiera, sus ojitos brillaban con alegría, lo que llenaba de energía a Sarah, tal vez cuando Toby creciera no serian tan diferentes como ella pensaba antes.

Miro de nuevo hacia la ventana y se sentó e la mecedora y abrió el libro en una página al azar.

"Pero lo que nadie sabía es que el Rey de los Goblins se había enamora de la chica, y le había dado ciertos poderes"

Sarah se rió, no podía imaginarse al Rey de los Goblins enamorado, el era tan ególatra que no creía que Jareth fuera a caer en esa emoción tan común, tan humana. Su risa se detuvo de golpe "¿Jareth?, ¿Qué había sido eso?" su atención regreso a Toby que se estaba despertando.

-Vamos Toby- tomo al niño en brazos y lo arrullo hasta asegurarse de que estuviera profundamente dormido, lo acostó de nuevo en su cuna y lo arropo con dulzura.

-buenas noches Toby- susurro al salir de la habitación, mientras apagaba la luz.

Sarah se lanzo a su cama, y suspiro tranquila, estaba segura de que Toby no volvería a despertar en lo que restaba de la noche, vio el pequeño libro rojo que había traído consigo desde la habitación de su hermano, había en el algo que la molestaba, lo acaricio suavemente, y lo abrió de nuevo en una página al azar.

"Solo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo"

-¿Qué es esto?- exclamó, cuando leyó la última página, ya que lo había seguido leyendo, ella no recordaba haber leído ese libro antes, solo lo leía para Toby –Que final tan malo- continuo –si yo hubiera estado en su lugar…-

-No deberías decir nada- una voz masculina la interrumpió, Sarah dio un brinco del susto.

-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunto temerosa, saliendo de su habitación y recorriendo el pasillo con lentitud -¿Papá?-

Nadie contesto, ella se tranquilizo y pensó que seguramente había sido una jugarreta de su cabeza, ya estaba cansada y tenía mucho sueño, regresaba a su habitación con intenciones de acostarse a dormir cuando todas las luces se apagaron de repente, en sincronía con un rayo, el ruido fue ensordecedor, y ella salió disparada a su habitación directo a la ventana, no había nadie en las calles y las demás casas estaban tan oscuras como la suya, otro rayo retumbo en el lugar haciendo que la chica gritara.

-Vaya, vaya quien diría que la gran Sarah Williams estaría tan asustada con algo tan natural como lo es un rayo- la voz burlona había regresado y esta vez Sarah dudaba de que se tratara de su imaginación.

La chica miraba a todas partes se desesperaba al no encontrar a nadie, el miedo se incrementaba y ligeros temblores se esparcieron por su cuerpo.

-"Qué final tan tonto" dijiste- una figura vestida de cuero negro apareció desde una rincón de la recamara de Sarah –"Si yo estuviera en su lugar…"- citó, Jareth ya era iluminado por la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana, caminaba lentamente hacia Sarah con la misma gracia que tiene un felino al asechar a su presa.

Sarah estaba más que asustada, ¿Quién rayos era ese hombre que la estaba acorralando contra la pared? Quería gritar pero por la impresión ni siquiera era capaz de mover la boca, solo miraba horrorizada como ese hombre se le acercaba.

El Rey Goblin sonreía de manera triunfal al ver que Sarah se comportaba como un miedoso ratón huyendo de un magnifico búho, pero ¿Qué tan bien fundado estaba ese miedo?

-Tan quieta quería mía- se burlo Jareth que ya la tenía contra la pared y con elegancia coloco sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de la chica, recargándose en la pared, para impedir que ella se moviera – Es tan extraño, yo nunca conseguí que mantuvieras esa imprudente y apetitosa boquita cerrada-

Jareth comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a los labios de Sarah, que seguía quieta por la sorpresa de la repentina invasión, que termino cuando percibió el aliento del monarca en su rostro, al notarlo giro rápidamente el cuello y enseguida sintió los delicados labios del ese desconocido posarse en su mejilla.

-Tsk eso fue demasiado casto para mi gusto, mí querida, pero para un comienzo no está mal- El Rey de los Goblins aun la tenia acorralada y Sarah estaba procesando sus palabras, cuando algo hizo click en su cabeza.

"¿Demasiado casto?" pensó "¿para su gusto?... ¡Pero quién demonios se cree que es!"

Sarah miró con furia a Jareth y trato de empujarlo para quitárselo de encima

-¡TU! –casi grito -¡¿Cómo se atreve?- Sarah intento quitárselo de encima otra vez, pero lo lograba que se moviera ni un centímetro, así que comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con sus puños.

-¡ALEJATE DE MÍ!-

-¿O qué?- la reto con una mirada de superioridad

Sarah frunció el ceño y dio un gritito de frustración, se sentía tan impotente y solo tenía ganar de golpearlo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¡Largo de aquí!-

-¿Tan pronto me olvidaste Sarah?- la miro con una expresión seria y dolida.

-¿De qué hablas?- la chica estaba confundida –Yo nunca te había visto, por favor vete de aquí –suplico cansada

-¿En verdad?- la cuestiono mirándola directamente a los ojos con sinceridad -¿no te soy familiar ni siquiera un poco?-

Sarah lo veía y tenía un rara sensación en su pecho, ella estaba completamente segura de que nunca lo había visto antes, lo recordaría, él llamaba mucho la atención, pero también debía reconocer que él le producía una extraña sensación, esa si se le hacía familiar.

En cambio Jareth ya se había rendido, ella solo tenía una expresión boba de confusión, pero no estaría del todo mal hacerla recordar a su manera, pensó divertido y más aun cuando el ya no podía perder en ese juego aunque. . .

-El Rey Goblin- la chica susurro incrédula y el la miro de la misma manera.

-¿Sarah tu…?

-como no me di cuenta antes, luces como la descripción del libro-

"Claro el libro" pensó molesto "solo me recuerda por ese maldito libro"

-eres uno de esos locos fans de las ferias temáticas cierto ¡Largo de mi casa o gritare, mis vecinos llamaran a la policía!- Jareth poso su mano en la boca de la chica por si lo intentaba, levanto su mano libre y la coloco justamente frente de los ojos verdes de la chica, apareció una de sus orbes de cristal y la movía con destreza, ella miraba el cristal hipnotizada por las habilidades del Rey, Jareth se detuvo y desapareció el cristal.

-¿Esto lo haría un fanático imitador?- la miro levantando una ceja, se acerco a sus oído derecho y susurro suavemente –nadie podría recrear algo tan magnífico- sonrió

"Ególatra" pensó Sarah "igual que en el libro" – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunto tratando de controlarse.

-¿Qué es lo que tu hubieras hecho en su lugar?- ignoro la pregunta que ella le hizo

-¿Qué?- Sarah no entendía a que se refería, Jareth se presiono el tabique de la nariz con sus dedos frustrado

-¿Qué habrías hecho en su lugar?- pregunto de nuevo y esta vez ella entendió a que se refería, y en seguida sus mejillas se sonrojaron, giro su cabeza a la ventana para evitar la mirada del Fey –Sarah- susurro con dulzura

-No…no lo sé- contesto insegura –si te levaras a Toby…-

-Pero Sarah- en su voz se notaba el dolor que le causaba esta situación –yo ya lo hice- Sarah giro de nuevo y lo vio horrorizada

-¡Devuélveme a mi…- como si fuera una película una ola de imágenes se proyectaron en su cabeza, llenando su cabeza de recuerdo que la sorprendieron, Sarah comenzó a respirar con irregularidad.

-¡TU!-gritó -¡QUE HACES AQUÍ! ¡YO GANE NO PUEDES LLEVARTELO!- siguió gritándole furiosa aunque en el fondo se moría del miedo

-No estoy aquí por Toby Sarah- le dijo con tranquilidad

-¿Qué haces aquí entonces?- ella no le creía nada

-No haz contestado mi pregunta Sarah-

-Yo ya respondí eso- contesto

-Si es así, pero ¿Por qué te quejabas del final querida mía? El nuestro no fue para nada diferente, Jareth la estudio minuciosamente desde su posición, se veía adorable con ese pijama azul.

Sarah tampoco lo perdía de vista, lo sentía diferente ahora que no había nada en juego, vestía de la misma forma en la que lo vio por primera vez, ella no tenía ni idea de cuáles eran sus intenciones ahora, pero le alegraba saber que a pesar de lo que paso estaba bien.

-¿Y bien?- insistió

-¡No lo sé!- le grito irritada

-¿No pensaras que me tragare eso o sí?- Jareth bufo incrédulo, entre la discusión la invasión hacia el espacio personal de la chica se había aminorado, pero de nuevo la acorralo contra la pared.

-Aléjate de mí!- chillo

-No- contesto firme

-Rey Goblin estoy hablando enserio –

-No me importa- respondió de forma automática, porque en ese momento solo se estaba concentrando en la proximidad de la chica, y su cuerpo se estaba dejando llevar.

El se estaba inclinando para tomar posesión de lo que debió ser suyo desde el principio, cuando ella lo rechazo sin siquiera poner atención a su ofrecimiento.

-Sarah- susurro, su voz fue como una caricia para ella

Sarah estaba perdida en esos ojos que cada vez estaban más cerca de su rostro, en serio estaba asustada ¿Qué era esto? ¿Dónde estaba el malvado rey que ella conoció en el laberinto? ¿Quién era este hombre?

-Rey Goblin detente –dijo Sarah con un hilo de voz –Jareth. . .-

El monarca había logrado su objetivo. La beso de una manera tan delicada y cuidadosa, los labios de ella eran mucho más dulces y suaves de lo que tantas veces soñó, puso una mano en la nuca de la chica y la otra en su cintura atrayéndola más a él. Sarah se sentía tan débil, las rodillas le temblaban, había intentado apartarse pero cuando el poso su enguantada mano en su nuca y la acaricio haciendo pequeños círculos perdió la noción del todo, se sentía protegida y en casa, ese vacío se había ido, además el fuerte perfume del Fey la embriagaba. El beso continuo suave pero a la vez firme, el movía los labios con maestría queriendo explorar mas de ella y ella solo se dejaba guiar por esa nueva y extraordinaria sensación. Se separaron por la falta de aire, pero Jareth no se alejo de ella y acaricio dulcemente su mejilla.

-No tendría por qué haber terminado así-

Sarah seguía perdida en ella misma y no lo lograba procesar nada solo miraba que su viejo y único enemigo, pero ¿realmente el fue un villano?

-Tenía que salvarlo, traerlo a casa- se justifico

-No más excusas Sarah- le dijo con tranquilidad

"¿Excusas?" Sé pregunto la adolecente enserio se estaba excusando con el

-ven conmigo- Jareth tomo la mano de la chica y camino dirigiéndose al balcón del cuarto de su padre

-¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto asustada

-A casa- le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, ella se detuvo.

-Esta es mi casa-

-¿En verdad?- la tomo por los hombros y la miro fijamente –Sabe perfectamente que nunca has sentido que perteneces aquí, cuando esos chicos se burlaban de ti, o cuando tus padres no se interesan por escucharte y tratan de obligarte a madurar, critican tus creencias y se ríen de tus sentimientos –Jareth ya estaba muy enfadado -¡¿Enserio crees que eso se puede llamar casa o incluso un hogar!- casi grito

-Y…y..yo- las lagrimas ya corrían libremente sobre su rostro, lagrimas de dolor, porque sabía que el tenia la razón, alguien siempre intentaba cambiarla o se mofaba de ella, cada vez se decía a si misma que todo estaba bien , que no importaba, que pensaran lo que quisieran, aunque en el fondo si era importante, se reían de sus amados sueños.

-Sarah- la llamo pero ella no lo miro, Jareth tomo con delicadeza su barbilla y la obligo o mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ya estoy arto de este juego sin sentido, me lleve a tu hermano, te di la aventura que siempre quisiste, me encargue de que no estuvieras en un peligro real, cuide perfectamente de cada detalle, que mi papel de villano se me fue de las manos, tan concentrado en complacerte que me distraje de mi verdadero objetivo y perdí en mi propio juego- rio con frustración -¡Pero ya basta!-

Sarah miraba a Jareth sin saber que pensar, y sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo acompañadas de suaves gimoteos

-ya basta- se repitió a sí mismo sin fuerzas –tomare lo que debió de ser mío desde el principio- la abrazo con cuidado y ternura, la consoló con delicadeza y cariño hasta que ella dejo de llorar.

-Ven conmigo pequeña- el cálido aliento masculino golpeo dulcemente su cuello, lo que la hizo estremecerse –Acompáñame al sitio donde ambos disfrutaremos de un hogar, se mía, se mi reina y te juro que cada deseo tuyo por más pequeño que sea lo cumpliré con gusto…te daré todo ese amor que siempre anhelaste – besó lentamente su cuello, Sarah se tensó, pero poco a poco se relajo y suspiraba cada vez que los labios del monarca tenían contacto con su piel.

-Pero ¿Qué pasaran con mí padres? ¿Y Toby?- se pregunto luego salir del dulce ensoñamiento

-nada especial en realidad, continuaran como siempre- la miro a los ojos y se maldijo, su autocontrol estaba más abajo que los mismos los suelos, planeaba acorralarla, asustarla, seducirla un poco y así obtener a su chica, pero que estuvieran tan próxima e indefensa había sido mas tentador de lo que pudo imaginar, ella eran tan dulce, tan embriagadora y sabia que pronto mandaría su diablo su autocontrol, bueno que ya lo había estado ignorando cuando beso su cuello, pero ella no había hecho nada por detenerlo, incluso juraría que la oyó suspirar.

-Ahora- le dijo mas controlado -¿Nos vamos?

Ella lo miraba sorprendida, al parecer en serio quería llevársela pero ella no dejaba de pensar en Toby, en sus padres, incluso Samantha su madrastra no era tan mala después de todo.

-no puedo, esta es mi casa, tal vez la mayoría de las personas no me entiendan, pero este es mi hogar- su voz era insegura

Jareth se rio sarcásticamente sin ocultar que su burla hacia ella

-tú le llamas a este encierro hogar porque no conoces nada más- reclamo –Mi Sarah ¿Qué no vez lo que te ofrezco? ¿Te es demasiado insignificante?- pregunto dolido

El tomo su mano y se la llevo a los labios para depositar ahí un beso, y la miro con suplica, Sarah ya no sabía qué hacer, una parte de ella le decía que se fuera, pero otra pequeña le decía que se quedara

-¿Y quién cuidara de Toby?- le pregunto para hacerse la desentendida

"Que mocosa" pensó Jareth

-Podremos partir luego de que tu padre y su esposa regresen- se sentó elegantemente en la cama y sonrió con porfía

Sarah suspiro, ella no estaba convencida del todo y Jareth lo había notado, ella no tenía intenciones de acercársele de nuevo, lo miraba mientras se sentaba en la silla de su tocador, pasaron unos minutos y el Rey Goblin se arto de estar tan lejos de su chica, si por que era suya, aunque ella se llegara a negar, era suya y punto, se levanto y comenzó camino hacia ella, Sarah lo miraba otra vez como un ratoncito indefenso que no sabía qué hacer ante el inminente peligro, la tomo de su antebrazo y tiro de ella hasta levantarla, sin soltarla la abrazo de nuevo.

-No sé lo que creas tu Sarah, pero solo tenemos una vida, una oportunidad y yo quiero aprovechar esa oportunidad- suspiro - … ser feliz- se alejo un poco de ella y la miro a los ojos -¿Y tú?-

-soy feliz- afirmo

-¿en verdad?- levanto una ceja incrédulo.

-¡Claro que si!- contesto indignada

Jareth de nuevo la aprisiono en sus brazos, y de busco sus labios, la beso con cariño, Sarah se sentía una gelatina de nuevo, su corazón latió desbocado y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Se sentía completa con él, tranquila y a gusto, además una calidez muy agradable se extendía por su pecho cada vez que se acercaba, nunca se había sentido así antes con nadie, y ese instante comprendió que nunca lo haría si lo dejaba ir.

Jareth tiernamente se separo de ella y recargo su frente con la de la adolecente, la miro con afecto y con todo el amor que sentía por ella, las dudas de Sarah se desvanecieron y lo observaba tímida, Jareth pudo notar un brillo especial en esos ojos verdes que lo habían vuelto loco desde la primera vez que la vio, un resplandor que hace un momento ahí no estaba.

-¿Así que mi Sarah? –Susurro desde la misma posición sin intención de moverse -¿Lista para ir a casa?- le preguntó sonriente

-Si- le contesto contenta, Jareth la tomo de la mano y la condujo de nuevo al balcón, pero Sarah de nuevo se detuvo firme a mitad del camino y miro al Rey con ternura.

-Jareth, aun debo de cuidar a Toby, debemos esperar hasta que mi padre y Samantha regresen, no podemos dejarlo solo-

-Tskkk- rezongó pero no se resistió, si ya había pasado por todo esto, no le importaba tener que aguardar unos minutos más, pero luego un brillo travieso apareció en sus ojos –Sabes mi Sarah, nada en este mundo es gratis- Sarah lo miraba extrañada, no tenía ninguna idea de porque le decía eso.

Este se acerco a la chica con su renovada aura de felino depredador y se apropio una vez mas de los jóvenes labios de la chica, se separo solo un poco y le susurro acariciándola cada vez que una palabra salía de su boca.

-Lo siento mi nena, pero yo me aburro muy fácilmente, tendrás que entretenerme- sonrió y volvió a besarla, definitivamente nunca dejaría que se le escapara de nuevo.

**Hey chicas, ¡Que tal!, este es mi primer fic de Labyrinth, desde hace mucho tiempo tenia deseos de escribir uno pero solo no, y hoy me anime, con este poco tiempo libre, me encanta la película, y me frustra el final como se que a muchas, solo no podre superar eso, estoy segura que muchas piensan igual que yo, que al estar en una situación así lo último en lo que pensaríamos seria en Toby y mas con esa frase que me encanta **_**"Solo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo"**_** como diría una amiga mía **_**"a mí me dicen eso y yo boto al niño por las escaleras"**_** jajajaj ok no eso sería cruel, en fin chicas nos seguimos leyendo.**


End file.
